between_the_worldsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Romani
'' This page is incomplete, and the character is not taking part in the game yet. Please do not use this character without permission from bjhovey.'' Amber Bianca Romani 'is a desert elf. Bearing the characteristics of a normal elf, the only real difference is her rough skin, adapted to the harsh environment. She is also a light possessor, meaning that she can manipulate light to the point where it becomes solid for a short moment. She arrived at the pub after sent on a mission by her mentors to teach the worlds about 'light possession'. Appearance Amber has light blond hair, which her name comes from, meaning ''white amber. She has navy blue eyes and a pale complexion that appear to clash with each other, trying to decide between light or dark. Despite coming from a medieval-style world, she wears modern clothes to blend into the crowd of other worlds. She refuses to wear any sort of footwear, for reasons unknown. The girl has what many would call 'man hands', although they are quite normal for a desert elf like herself. Personality She enjoys playing with the light, manipulating it in interesting ways. When trying to impress someone, she often will make holes in the sunlight to make impossibly complex shadow puppets on the floor or ground. Amber takes great pride in her skills. She is very trusting, but also very gullible. When sleeping, she tends to mutter about her secrets and dreams, making it a great time to learn more about her. Amber has ASPD, so she seems to go through major mood swings while talking, although by herself she stays very absent-minded and gets lost in thought about things like UV rays and trains to improve her skills. Relationships '''Atticus Romani Atticus is her father who spends a lot of his time at the pub, but barely socializes with anybody. He sits in the corner and stares at the wall, appearing to try and do something to it. Occasionally he'll stand up and move to a different spot. Due to his anti-social state, Amber never really got to know her father too well. Lelani Yuni Amber's best friend Lelani is the only one she could really bond with, despite Lelani being a few years older. Although she can't perform light possession by herself, she has the power to aid Amber in her use of the magic. This will often tire her out considerably. She used to accompany Amber on her adventures in their world, but her parents forbade her to leave the world. Skills Light Possession Amber is quite obsessed with this, making her the perfect teacher. She hasn't quite mastered it, but she's certainly close. This is one of her main strengths. Knives Although she is hesitant to use it, Amber carries a silver dagger. She is double-jointed in her elbows, which she can use to her advantage while wielding a blade. Being a relatively peaceful girl, she has never killed anybody with it, although that doesn't mean she wouldn't if given the chance. Languages She speaks fluent English and Latin. She was taught Latin by her father, making it one of the only things she gained from him. He thought it was necessary, considering their last name is Roman in Latin.